


Ice Bath

by graceandfire



Series: Deadpool (mostly) Saves The Day [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ANGST!!!, Awesome Wade Wilson, BAMF May Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool has torture flashbacks, Deadpool's Boxes have inappropriate thoughts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is fifteen, Spideykid gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool join the Avengers in a team up and Peter gets hurt.  And the Avengers find out just what Deadpool will go through to help Peter.******************Wade ignored the boxes and watched as Iron Man’s faceplate opened, revealing Tony f------- Stark’s face.  The man stared at Peter. Turned to stare at Wade. Turned back to stare at Peter. “Kid.Why the f--- are you with Deadpool?”“Ooh, you know who I am?”  Wade clutched his hands together and did a pirouette while at the same time deciding how he could decapitate the f--- out of this guy.  He was pretty sure he could get around the armor. Of course, since the faceplate was up right now a katana flung through the throat would easily...The man in question glared at him.  “Uh, yeah, I get the monthly memo on criminal mercenary sociopaths.”“There’s a memo?” Wade gasped.  “How do I get on the distribution list?  I want to start a book club!”Stark ignored him in favor of continuing to stare in disapproval at Peter.  “Kid? Really? This is a life choice you’re making now?”





	1. Chapter 1

Wade had met the Avengers(!)

Well, okay, he’d met _ one _Avenger(!)

He’d been in the field with none other than the fabulous in black Natasha Romanov on a freelance mission for SHIELD. Wade took the occasional odd job for them since it never hurt to have a government agency invested in your continued freedom and the pay was decent. Plus, it was fun to fuck with the baby agents.

The mission had gone smoothly, a nice chunk of change had been deposited into Wade's offshore bank account_, and _ he’d managed to grope the abso-fabulous ass of his second most favorite Spider themed hero. Widow had responded to the gesture of admiration by plunging a serrated knife into Wade’s gut and twisting with vicious precision which...respect. No hard feelings and _ totally _fuckin’ worth it.

There’d also been that time a few months back when Wade had been offered a job to assassinate Tony fucking Stark which was _ almost _like meeting him. While the job had been tempting—he’d spent three days figuring out the logistics for fun—Iron Man was an Avenger(!) so Wade had turned it down.

Now, Captain Awesome Ass of America? Him, Wade just wanted to ride like a pony.

"Oh, my God, Wade, please, please do not actually say that to him. Please.”

And, whoopsy, apparently he’d been inner monologuing out loud.

He grinned down at Petey. “Spideykid, you _ wound _me. I promise I will behave appropriately in front of your superhero buds!”

_ [No, you won’t.] _

_ {Personally, I give it 70 to 1 odds against.} _

White and Yellow really were unsupportive assholes.

_ [Yes.] _

_ {I consider myself more of a tough love life coach.} _

Spideykid was shaking his head. “I’ve told you, they’re not my buds. I...the only one I’ve really spent much time with is Mr. Stark. I’ve just fought with the others a few times. Teamed up.”

Hmmm. And Petey Pie was so earnest and eager to please. Wade bet the Avengers thought Petey was just as adorably awesome as Wade did.

_ [But those assholes didn’t bother to teach the kid how to fight.] _

Wade sobered at that because, point. Fuckin’ point.

He should really say something about that. 

_ {Ooh, or dismember them! I vote for that!} _

Spideykid would almost probably completely disapprove of dismemberment, plus, they were Avengers(!) so that was a no go.

_ {Wow. You are just no fun anymore.} _

_ [He has gotten kind of staid.] _

“So, what is this epic team up about, again?” Wade asked. “Doom bots? Alien overlords? Giant moles?”

“Uh…”

Wade stared at the scene below them. “Seriously? Ants?”

Spideykid was also looking down. “Wow, they’re big ants.”

And there were a fuckton of them. Bleah.

They heard the whine of servos and thrusters and both turned to watch Iron Man touch down on the roof behind them.

“Yeah, Underoos, they are ridiculously big ants, and they’re poisonous, so be careful down there.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark!”

_ {Ooh, remember when Spideykid called us Mr. Deadpool!?} _

Uh, yeah, that had been cute for about five seconds except for how it reminded Wade how much older he was than Peter and how he used to have the biggest hard on for…

_ {We didn’t know he was a kid then! We’ve moved on!} _

_ [Weren’t you saying just yesterday that you thought Spideykid would look great in a...] _

_ {I just meant that _ objectively _ a thong would…} _

Wade ignored the boxes and watched as Iron Man’s faceplate opened, revealing Tony fucking Stark’s face. The man stared at Peter. Turned to stare at Wade. Turned back to stare at Peter. “Kid. _ Why the fuck are you with Deadpool_?”

“Ooh, you know who I am?” Wade clutched his hands together and did a pirouette while at the same time deciding how he could decapitate the fuck out of this guy. He was pretty sure he could get around the armor. Of course, since the faceplate was up right now a katana flung through the throat would easily...

The man in question glared at him. “Uh, yeah, I get the monthly memo on criminal mercenary sociopaths.”

“There’s a memo?” Wade gasped. “How do I get on the distribution list? I want to start a book club!”

Stark ignored him in favor of continuing to stare disapprovingly at Peter. “Kid? Really? This is a life choice you’re making now?”

Peter straightened, back stiff. “Mr. Stark, Deadpool is my friend and he’s awesome and he can be a big help tonight.”

_ {Dawww…} _

Wade felt his heart clutch. Yeah, what Yellow said.

“Define awesome.” Stark's expression was a study in skepticism.

“He saved me from a bad situation and he’s my friend and May approves of him.”

“What do you mean, May approves_?” _ Stark squawked, the outrage on his face to be savored forever. “She approves of_ Deadpool? _ How the fuck can she approve of Deadpool when she fucking hates me?!” 

Wade beamed. “I’m loveable.”

Stark stared at him. “You...y’know what, we don’t have time for this shit right now.”

He turned back to Peter and jabbed a finger in his direction. “We will be continuing this conversation later, kid. You’ve got your comm?”

“Yes! And Deadpool has one too!”

“What...why does Deadpool have one of our comm’s?!”

“Well, you gave me a spare, remember? And I figured it was important that we’re all able to communicate on…” he was cut off by Stark shaking his head.

“Just…never mind. We will talk about you giving Avenger’s equipment out to notorious mercenaries later. For now, help contain the ants, don’t get bitten and don’t get hurt.” He turned away but Wade caught the muttered, “because your aunt hates my fucking guts enough already.”

Heh heh heh, hot Aunt May liked him more than Tony fucking Stark. Awesome.

After Peter swung them both down they got busy, Deadpool going to town with Bea and Arthur while Peter discovered an especially effective tactic of webbing a few ants together and then using that, wrecking ball style, to clear space around them. 

Wade had to admit this shit was fun. He hadn’t been killing nearly as much since he’d started hanging out with Spideykid and slicing the fuckguts out of the ant army was releasing some pent up energy. He saw Widow a few streets over and waved at her with a “Hi, fabulous Widow ass!”, ignoring the death glare she sent his way. He also dodged an arrow from Hawkeye which had most probably almost certainly been fired at Wade accidental-like. 

But his favorite moment to date was coming face to face with _ Captain fucking America _ which…

“O. M. G. Hi! Hi, Captain Awesome Ass!” Wade was secure enough to admit that had come out as a squeal.

The hunka, hunka all American man paused and stared at him, baffled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Deadpool, Captain Awesome Ass, Sir!”

“Uhm, could you please not call me that?”

“Yes, Captain Awesome Ass, Sir!”

This was officially the best fucking day of Wade’s life. Well...at least week. Maybe even month.

Until the fucking fire ant bit Peter.

  
  
It was towards the end of the fight when there were only a few of the freaky ants left and Wade would recall later in perfect detail how Peter turned to him and started to make some, no doubt smart ass, remark when a mutant red ant darted in and clamped down on the kid’s arm.

Peter had looked confused for the briefest of moments, looked down at the ant attached to his arm, started to say, “that feels weird, W…” and collapsed in a fit of convulsions.

And Wade felt everything in the world come to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just really wanted a fic where the Avengers are there to witness Wade’s awesomeness when it comes to Peter. Also, there’s a scene in Deadpool (the movie) where he’s being tortured that stuck with me. And...yeah.
> 
> Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman and Deadpool join the Avengers in a team up and Peter gets hurt. And the Avengers find out just what Deadpool will go through to help Peter.
> 
> **************  
“I…” Peter propped himself up and then hastily jerked his mask up enough to uncover his mouth and vomit onto the pavement. “Wade, I don’t feel good. I feel really hot.”
> 
> Wade tore a glove off at the same time Stark’s suit melted away and they both reached forward to feel against the skin of Peter’s uncovered neck and lower face.
> 
> They both flinched.

“Kid? _Spidey_!?” Wade’s katana cleaved through the attacking ant even as he was dropping to his knees next to the fallen boy.

Peter was still convulsing and Wade could only watch helplessly as he keyed the comm and screamed, “Spideykid’s down! Help! We need help goddamn _ now_!”

It was forever before Stark in his Iron Man suit was dropping down beside Wade. “What happened? Details!”

“One of the red fuckers bit him. He just started convulsing and…” Wade watched as they started to subside. “Kid? Kid, talk to me.”

“Wade?” Peter sounded confused.

“Yeah, Spidey, you got bit.” Maybe Peter’s healing had kicked in and taken care of it?

“I…” Peter propped himself up and then hastily jerked his mask up enough to uncover his mouth and vomit, the liquid spattering onto the pavement. “Wade, I don’t feel good," Peter gasped out. "I feel really hot.”

Wade tore a glove off at the same time Stark’s suit melted away and they both reached forward to feel against the skin of Peter’s uncovered neck and lower face.

They both flinched. 

“Shit,” Wade hissed, “he’s burning the fuck up.” 

“What did I tell you about not getting bit, huh, kid?” Stark demanded.

Peter blinked at him, expression dazed. “S...sorry, Mr. St…” and then he collapsed into convulsions again.

** **

Things went hazy after that. 

Deadpool didn’t remember picking up Peter but the kid was in his arms as he ran up the ramp into the sleek black Avenger’s jet that appeared, landing vertically down from the sky. Wade vaguely recognized Hawkeye at the controls. Captain America was there too, cowl tugged down, saying something that just came across as white noise. Later Wade would remember Stark tugging off Petey’s mask in the privacy of the plane, remember him barking commands that Wade didn’t bother listening to because they weren’t directed at him and everything was focused on...Peter. Peter was convulsing in his arms again and...Peter had to be okay. He had to be okay. “Kid? Hang on, c’mon, kid? Peter?”

And then the jet was landing on the rooftop of Avengers Tower and the world with its razor sharp edges snapped back into place.

“Jarvis, clear us straight through! Have it ready!” Stark ordered, vibrating with impatience.

“Wade?” Peter asked, voice dazed, “wha...what’s going on? I feel…”

“It’s okay, kid, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Peter barely weighed anything in his arms but Wade could feel the heat pouring off of him even through the Spidey suit. Peter’s uncovered face was flushed a deep red, fine tremors running through him even between the bouts of convulsions. 

“How is he?” Rogers asked as they swept into the waiting elevator, worry shooting from his all American face and Wade would have been swooning being this close to the man except he was too busy _ freaking the fuck out _about Peter.

Stark reached out to place a palm on Peter’s forehead again. “The ant venom has to be reacting with Peter’s unique biochemistry. No one else who got bit was reported reacting like this. We’ve got to bring his body temperature down while we synthesize an anti-venom.” He keyed on his comm. “Natasha, is Bruce back yet?”

Whatever he heard had Stark’s mouth tightening. “I need _ Bruce_, not the big guy. Barton’s heading back your way. Get Bruce to Lab Seven as soon as you can.”

Rogers stepped forward, “Deadpool, I can take him if you…” he blinked at the gun suddenly pointed in his face as Wade seamlessly shifted Peter to a one armed hold, the boy’s head cradled against Wade's shoulder. 

“I respect the shit out of you, Captain Awesome Ass,” Wade growled, “I really do. But try to take this kid from me and I will unalive every part of your fuckin’ red, white and blue.”

"We don’t have time for this!” Stark snapped as Rogers raised his hands in the air and took a careful step back. “Deadpool, no one’s taking Peter away from you. Now put the gun away because we don’t have _time_.” 

Wade stared at Rogers’ placating expression, stared at Stark’s impatient one, and put the gun away.

Everyone tensed as the elevator dinged, waiting for the doors. “C’mon, c’mon…” Stark muttered.

As the doors slid soundlessly open, Stark took off at a run, familiarity with the layout obvious as he led Wade and Rogers through a series of doors sliding open, one by one to clear their path. 

Entering a lab, Stark went to a large tub filled with water and ice. “Put him in there.”

Wade hesitated.

“Deadpool, God dammit, put him in there now! We need to bring his body temp down!”

Wade stared down at Peter whose eyes were open but unfocused. “I’m sorry, kid.” He lowered Peter into the ice.

Peter’s eyes shot wide and he screamed, heaving himself up and out of the tub, flinging forward, Wade catching him around the waist before the kid could get far, hugging Peter back against his chest.

Stark darted forward. “Underoos! Peter! Pete! You’re burning up, you need to get in the ice!” Stark said urgently.

“No!” Peter sobbed out. “No, no, no, no....”

“Peter, if you don’t get in the ice bath, you might not…” Stark said helplessly.

Wade closed his eyes. Fuck. _ Fuck! _

“Petey,” he tightened his grip on the frightened teen. “It’s gonna be okay but you need to, we need to...I’m sorry,” he whispered. And heaved himself backwards into the tub, Peter gripped tightly to him.

He felt Peter’s scream vibrate through him. Felt the kid buck and heave in his arms but grimly held on, blocking Peter’s attempts to get away as the kid thrashed mindlessly, choked cries begging him to stop because, “it hurts, it hurts, _ it hurts, Wade, it hurts.” _

_ {You...you’re hurting him!} _

Wade felt the ice start to burn through his own body, felt the shivering take hold and his teeth start to chatter. _ Hey, look, Francis, you fuckpuck, just like horrific old times… _

“Wade, Wade, let me go. Please, it hurts,” Peter whimpered, still struggling but weaker now.

_ {You’re _ hurting _ him! Let him go!} _

_ [He’s saving him, you idiot!] _

_ {No! He’s hurting Peter!} _

_ [You stupid…] _

“I’m sorry, kid, we need to do this. Just for a little while, okay? You got hurt and we n...need to bring your temperature down. Just for a little while. Stark’s gonna f...fix you. He’s gonna fix this. J...j...just for a little wh...while.” 

He looked up at Stark who was staring down at the two of them. “What the fuck are you still d...doin’ here, Stark? F...fucking go and figure out how to f...fix him!”

Stark shook his head and then nodded. “Right, look you need to keep him in there. Just...keep him in there until we come back, I…”

“Go!” Wade watched Stark take off at a dead run.

Rogers remained, watching them with a worried expression. 

“H...how is he,” Wade asked. “Is...is h...his temp comin’ down?”

His boxes shut up as they all waited to hear the answer.

Rogers reached out a hand but stopped when a cultured British voice answered, “Mr. Parker’s temperature appears to be dropping, Mr. Wilson. While still four degrees higher than his measured baseline, the ice solution is having the desired effect. However, your own temperature is also dropping to the point where hypothermia will soon be a concern. This solution is colder than a normal ice bath due to the additive of...”

Wade blinked, pushed back against the confusing effect the cold was having on his mind, not to mention the chaos of White and Yellow starting to snipe at each other again. “Who the f...fuck’re you?”

“My name is Jarvis, Mr. Wilson.”

“The AI,” Wade muttered. He’d researched it when he’d been figuring out the best way to kill Stark. Hadn’t been able to find much. 

“Yes, Mr. Wilson. I am Mr. Stark’s Artificial Intelligence, and, as mentioned, your own body temperature is dropping to dangerous levels. I recommend you exit the bath immediately.”

“Deadpool,” Rogers leaned down, staring at him in concern. “You can’t stay in there. I can keep Spider-Man...Peter, from getting out.”

Hold him down, Rogers meant. 

Wade thought about being held down in the ice, thought about Angel grinning at him as she lifted him up just to drop him in again, shoving his face all the way under until he was bucking with the desperate need to breathe only to have her do a rinse and repeat of the latest fun time torture. Thought about it happening to Peter and shook his head in instinctive denial.

“N...n...no, we’re not doin’ that to him. Th...this is bad enough but at least I’m h...here t...too. B...b’sides, my healing factor w...won’t let me get hypothermia.” Of course his healing meant he also wasn’t going numb against the pain so that kind of sucked epic hairy donkey balls. But, hey, at least it meant he could keep a firm hold on Petey so, yay, for the positives in life. 

Rogers stared at him, opened his mouth, closed it and finally nodded. “Jarvis, let me know if Deadpool’s temperature gets to the point of hypothermia.”

“Certainly, Mr. Rogers.”

“Okay,” Rogers turned his attention to Petey. “You’re going to be okay, Spider-Man, Peter. Tony and Bruce will figure out how to fix this.” He looked back at Wade, “I...didn’t realize Spider-Man was so young,” he admitted. 

“Y...yeah, join the c...club, just found out m...myself a f...few months b...back,” 

Wade wasn’t sure if Peter registered his and Roger’s conversation but he felt the kid shift against him. 

“W...Wade?” The voice sounded slurred and delirious.

“Yeah, P...Petey, ‘M here.”

The kid whimpered. “It hurts.”

Fuck. “I know. Just, hold on, okay. Just h...hold on.”

Wade lost track of time. He tried to ignore the boxes as they got into a screaming match in his head then tried listening to them to distract himself from the way his nerve endings were on fire from the world’s worst case of freezer burn. When he couldn’t distract himself from the pain any longer he just endured it. It sure as shit wasn’t the worst he’d had. It helped that Jarvis noted Peter’s vitals every few minutes, the kid’s temperature slowly dropping although still dangerously high. 

Wade was really coming to like the helpful, polite voice. Way better than Yellow and White.

_ [{Hey!}] _

“H...h...hey, Jarvis.” 

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?”

“You wanna d...ditch Stark and c...come work for m...me, instead? I b...bet I’m a lot m...more fun than he is.” 

“That is a tempting offer, Mr. Wilson. However, I am quite content with my current position as the AI of Tony Stark.”

“W...well, if you ever w...wanna t...take a vacation.”

“I will keep that in mind, Mr. Wilson.”

Had he mentioned he liked Jarvis?

** **

Wade was vaguely conscious of other people. Hawkeye came in and stood next to Captain Awesome Ass, gesturing broadly at Wade and Peter’s bathtub before disappearing from view. 

Widow appeared at one point, looking down at him with a thoughtful expression and since it wasn’t her ‘I’m about to gut a mo-fo,’ glare—which he had upfront and personal experience with—he ignored her. Okay, he did make one friendly hand gesture that had her narrowing her eyes but then she just shook her head and went away. 

Also, at some point a serious fucker with dark, shaggy hair who screamed _ ‘threat, threat, threat’ _ had Wade shifting Peter to reach for a weapon but he disappeared and Wade’s stranger danger sense went quiet.

** **

And then arms were reaching in, trying to take Peter away from him and he growled, tightening his grip, because these fuckers weren’t…

“...eadpool, Deadpool, Wilson, can you hear me? We’ve got the anti-venom. Let him go, Wilson.”

Wade blinked as Stark’s haggard face stared down at his. “Y...you’ve got it?”

“Yes, you can let him go now. Let him go, Wilson. We’ve got him.”

It took him a minute to figure out how to unclench his frozen muscles. And then Peter was gone, lifted out to be carried away by Stark as Wade felt hands lifting his own body up, dragging him out of the tub and depositing him with surprising care on the floor. 

Wade blinked as a blanket was draped around him and looked up to see Rogers standing over him, dressed in civilian clothing. “If you, uh, want to get changed out of your uniform I brought you some clothes. They should fit.” Rogers pointed to a neatly folded pile of clothing, sweats it looked like, on a nearby counter. 

Wade stared at them. “Well, O.M.G. You’re trying to get me out of my clothes? Best day ever,”—except for how it was completely not—”but, I’m okay, thanks.” Wade’s healing factor was already warming him up now that he was out of the ice, chill fading as he hauled himself to standing, using the blanket to towel off the worst of the water. “See, Captain Awesome Ass? All better.” Except for Wade feeling drained and beat to hell and just wanting to crawl into a dark hole and blow his fucking brains out so he could get some rest but, hey, that wasn’t physical. No, that was his own awesome emotional shit baggage train from which there was no escape.

Rogers looked pained. “Seriously, _ please _don’t call me that. Buck’ll never let me hear the end of it.” He offered a hand and Wade shook it, too surprised by the offer to say any of the many, many possible inappropriate remarks at his disposal. 

_ {Captain America touched our hand.}_ Yellow sounded awed. {_We can never let it get cut off again.} _

“Just call me Steve.” Roger’s gaze shifted to the tub and back. “That was really impressive what you did for Spider-Man. For, uhm, Peter,” Captain..._ Steve _ said.

“Uh, okay.” Wade did not really know how to deal with the fact that Captain Awesome Ass—_just_ _call me _Steve—was looking at him with approval. Maybe he was still in the tub and delirious? 

Maybe Peter had...Wade stiffened...fuck, _ Peter_. 

“Where is he?”

“I can take you to him when you’re ready.”

“Take me to him right the fuck now.”

** **

Wade ignored the others in the room as he stared down at the unconscious teenager. Peter was okay. His breathing was normal, his color looked better and, “Jarvis?”—

“Mr. Parker’s temperature is within his normal baseline parameters, Mr. Wilson.”

—his temp was good. Wade felt something loosen in his chest as he watched the sleeping boy, the relief so overwhelming it physically hurt and, _fuck_, he officially cared way too much about this kid.

Wade sat at Peter’s bedside and no one stopped him.

** **

It was hours later when May Parker ran into the medical ward of the Tower, face tight with worry as Stark immediately began retreating, hands held up in self defense.

“May, like I said on the phone, the kid’s going to be fine. We just want to keep him here overnight as a precaution and…” Stark flinched back at the look on her face, prudently taking cover behind Rogers who stood there, a handy human shield wearing a ‘Bambi in the headlights’ expression of alarm as the very attractive, very angry, lady advanced on him.

“You!” May yelled, eyes fierce. “You almost got him killed! When are you going to learn that he’s just a kid!? You…”

Wade wandered over to check out the situation, observing the scene with interest. But, as entertaining as it was to watch Stark hide from hot Aunt May by cowering behind Captain Awesome Ass, Stark didn’t actually deserve the blame going on. So Wade stepped behind May, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her bodily up. “Whoa, Mama Bear, stand down. Stark saved the kid’s life. Him and the green guy figured out the anti-venom whatever, whatever.”

_ {Was that important?} _

_ [Only in the life saving way.] _

_ {Oh, so...boring then.} _

_[That's why the author kept it offscreen.]_

_{I thought that was because she doesn't know shit about...}_

May twisted in his hold to shoot Wade a narrow eyed glare. “Put me down,” she ordered through gritted teeth.

“Uhm, have you conquered all homicidal impulses?” 

May whacked him on the nearest spot she could reach. “Down, Wade! _ Now_!”

Wade put her down and took his own—one—prudent step back.

May stayed put and took a deep breath, exhaled, and took another before, calmer, she turned to face Stark. “Mr. Stark, Tony,” she said carefully, “...I’m sorry for going off on you. You didn’t deserve that.”

Stark poked his head out warily from behind the protection of Rogers. “Uhm, no problem.”

“Thank you for helping Peter.”

“You’re…welcome?”

May nodded and turned to Wade. “Where is he?”

Steve watched Tony watching Spider-Man and his...family(?) the man’s expressive face displaying a combination of outrage and hurt. Not surprising given Tony's almost pathological need for positive affirmation from the people he genuinely cared about. This had been a very, _very _ helpful insight—_thank you, Sam_—for Steve figuring out how to deal with all things Tony. 

And of course, this being Tony, he often went after that affirmation in spectacularly unproductive ways. 

Steve gestured at the pair who were settling down on opposite sides of Peter’s bed at the end of the ward. “Deadpool was pretty impressive tonight. He clearly cares a lot about Spider-Man.” Who was a _ kid--_how the heck had he not realized that.

“Yeah, yes, fine, he was pretty good with Underoos...” Tony begrudgingly admitted.

Steve waited.

“...but how can May and Peter like _ him _ more than _ me_?!” 

Steve quirked a smile. “I’m sure they don’t like him _more _Tony. You saved Peter's life tonight.”

“Well, of course I did…” Tony muttered, still studying Deadpool and May Parker. 

Steve frowned at the other man’s suddenly calculating expression. “Tony, do _ not _ try to bribe May into liking you by buying her stuff.”

Tony looked offended. “What? Of course I’m not going to...I mean, maybe just a house? A small one? Or...what about a car?”

“No, Tony,” Steve said firmly.

“Okay, but what about…”

“_No, _Tony.”

“Peter,” May said softly, taking the unconscious teen’s hand as Wade sat across from her and took the other.

“He’s doing much better. He’ll be fine, May. He’s just sleeping now.”

“Okay,” she sighed and, holding the hand up, pressed a soft kiss to it. “Okay, thanks.”

Wade stared at Peter. Took a deep breath. "May, I didn’t protect him. If Stark and Banner hadn’t been there to…”

May stopped him with a glare. “Don’t go there, Wade.” She shook her head and sighed. “I was wrong to yell at Tony, to take my worry for Peter out on him. I know he’s not the reason Peter goes out there and puts himself in danger or the reason he got hurt. And neither are you.” 

Wade opened his mouth and then stopped as May kept going. “It kills me that Peter got hurt, Wade. It kills me knowing that the day may come when…” she shook her head again. “All I can do is pray that he’ll be as prepared as he can be. And that he’ll have people who care about him to help him through. Like he did tonight.” 

She reached out and took Wade’s hand in hers. “Peter wasn’t alone tonight and that matters. That matters.”

Wade stared down at Peter. 

But would it matter enough?

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize to anyone sciency or in a medical field because I do not possess science-fu or medicine-fu and have no knowledge of labs, anti-venoms, etc. etc. etc. so just tried to leave that part mostly off screen, lol. 
> 
> Second off, I did not mean for this fic to get this long *blinks*. I thought about breaking it into three chapters but it seems to flow better as one long chapter so I kept it that way.
> 
> Happy labor day weekend everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
